We Got Married
by rangersusu
Summary: Donghae salah satu member boyband terkenal terpaksa menikah karena desakan ibunya. - HaeHyuk, YAOI, 3shot! last chap update!
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Married**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: HaeHyuk**

 **Yaoi/Three Shoot/**

 **1/3**

 **Summarry: Donghae salah satu member boyband terkenal terpaksa menikah karena desakan ibunya.**

 **Sebelum masuk ke cerita, beri mau ucapin makasih sama BADA, BUSUNG, ARES yang udah mau bantu sama ini ff kkk kalau ada yang pernah baca ff mirip sama ini, aku emang pernah buat ff yang kaya gini judulnya 'running with supper junior'**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Matahari menyambut hangat setiap orang yang akan melakukan aktivitasnya, angin musim semi masuk melalui balkon yang terbuka lebar, menerpa wajah kusut namja tampan yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Ia tak menikmati ataupun peduli dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Donghae-ah."

Donghae nama namja tersebut, menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil. Seorang namja menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Namanya Yesung. Ia adalah leader dari boyband yang sekarang tengah naik daun yaitu Super Junior. Kalian tentu tahu Super Junior, kan? _Well_ , siapa sekarang yang tak tahu Super Junior? Dan Donghae adalah salah satu member dari boyband tersebut.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang sang leader dengan tatapan yang sangat terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung menepuk pelan rekan satu grupnya itu.

"Hyung... hari ini..." Yesung yang tampak mengerti konflik batin yang dialami namja berbadan kekar itu mengangguk pelan. "Ah, jadi sampai hari ini kau belum mendapatkan calon istri? Bagaimana dengan eommamu nanti jika tahu akan hal ini? Yaish, ahjumma itu ada-ada saja."

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Bagaimana ia tak pusing? Selama ia menjadi idol ia tak pernah mempunyai kekasih dan eommanya mengancamnya akan menjodohkannya jika ia belum juga membawa calon istri ke depan eommanya. Hei, dijaman seperti ini sudah tidak jaman perjodohan.

"Ah matta!" Yesung menepuk kedua tangannya, "bagaimana jika hari ini kau ikut aku dan yang lainnya ke cafe tempat kekasihku bekerja? Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan kekasih atau-yah, pura-pura menjadi kekasihmu mungkin dan jelaskan pada eommamu bahwa kau tidak ingin menikah muda. Shindong hyung mengatakan hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas menatap hyungnya itu dengan mata berbinar. Seakan yesung malaikat penyelamatnya, ia menerjang yesung dan memeluknya dengan wajah bersinar dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Yesung hanya memasang tampang bodohnya dan mengiyakan perbuatan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

*-We Got Married-*

Yesung memasuki sebuah cafe, yang kata yesung adalah cafe dimana tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Diikuti dengan siwon-sang visual, kyuhyun- sang maknae, zhoumi-yang paling tinggi, dan yang terakhir donghae, yang berjalan lesu mengikuti hyungnya.

"selamat datang~~"

Suara cempreng milik namja manis membuat donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya, sedikit terpesona dengan _gummy smile_ yang menyambutnya. Tersadar ia tertinggal, donghae segera menyusul duduk dengan yang lain. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru cafe. Suasana yang nyaman, pantas saja yesung betah disini-selain kekasihnya yang imut dan manis itu bekerja di cafe ini.

"hei, donghae hyung! kau mau pesan apa?"

"apa saja, asal tidak terlalu manis." Donghae tersenyum pada Ryeowook sebelum kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Cafe tersebut masih cukup sepi mengingat ini masih pagi dan alasan mereka datang pagi adalah menghindari fans, dan, yah, tempat ini tak ada ruang vip-nya.

Entah apa yang di obrolkan dengan membernya dan para kekasihnya itu –yesung dan siwon, donghae tak begitu memperhatikan. Saat Donghae kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, ia membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan diluar cafe. Sosok anggun yang familiar berjalan ke arah cafe ini. Ah, bisa mati berdiri jika ia bertemu dengan eommanya. Dengan segera ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, berpura-pura memilih menu.

"kau kenapa donghae-ah?" Siwon bertanya dengan tatapan heran, yang malah mendapat tatapan galak dari Donghae. "Sstt, diamlah! Ada nenek sihir!" desis Donghae.

Seakan mengerti kata nenek sihir yang diucapkan donghae, semua member super junior paham jika nenek sihir yang dimaksud adalah eommanya donghae dan serentak mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu. Dan ternyata, memang ada eommanya donghae yang baru saja masuk cafe. Memang sedikit kejam mengatai eomma sendiri dengan nenek sihir tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, eomma donghae memang sangat... ehem, mengerikan.

"eoh? Donghae-ya~ aigoo, anak pintar, kau sudah datang, bahkam sebelum eomma datang! Bagus, sayang, kau tak melupakan janjimu pada eomma."

Donghae membelalakan matanya sekali lagi lalu menepuk keningnya, dia baru ingat jika ia berjanji akan bertemu eommanya dengan membawa calon istri hari ini, di jam ini, dan di cafe ini. Padahal tadi pagi dia membahas dengan yesung dan mengingat hari ini hari terakhir eommanya memberikan kelonggaran memilih calon istri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, chullie ahjumma~ lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu ahjumma?"

"eoh? Wookie-ya~ ahjumma baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengan yesung. aish kalian ini membuatku iri."

Serentak melirik kearah donghae yang terlihat frustasi akan eommanya. Dengan seenaknya, heechul–eomma donghae- menyeret kursi yang tak jauh darinya dan duduk di tepat di hadapan donghae dan menyebutkan menu yang akan dipesan kepada ryeowook.

"Jadi..." Heechul kembali menatap anak kesayangannya, "karena kau tepat waktu dan tak melupakan janjimu, eomma rasa kau sudah memiliki calon istri."

"itu..." Donghae terlihat gelisah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melihat sekitar.

"Itu apa, hm? Jangan bilang kau belum mempunyai calon istri." Heechul memicingkan matanya.

10 menit berlalu, heechul masih memandang donghae dengan antusias. Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya bergerak gelisah, menelusuri cafe dan heechul masih terus memandanginya lekat-lekat hingga seorang namja manis dengan rambut berwarna coklat mengantarkan pesanan eommanya.

"Nah, ini dia calonku eomma!" Spontan, donghae berteriak lantang sambil merangkul bahu namja manis yang kaget bercampur bingung dengan tingkah teman dari namjachingu bos-nya itu.

"Aigoooo~ kenapa tidak bilang kalau kekasihmu hyukkie, eoh? Eomma tak perlu repot-repot menggertakmu dari 3 bulan yang lalu kalau begitu!" Mata Heechul berbinar bahagia menatap keduanya. "Ah iya sejak kapan kalian pacaran eoh?"

"Bukankah hari ini hari jadi kalian? Dan-oh! immo, donghae hyung bilang ia akan melamar kekasihnya! Kemarin donghae hyung bilang akan menikah secepatnya." Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Kyuhyun, maknae super junior itu membantu menjawab pertanyaan heechul dengan smirk andalannya yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mendengar hal itu, ingin rasanya donghae membakar psp kesayangan maknaenya tersebut. namja manis yang masih bingung itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Yesung menepuk keningnya hingga sang kekasih memandang penuh tanya.

"benarkah? Bagaimana jika kalian menikah 2 minggu lagi? Ah iya, aku hari ini ada janji dengan eommamu. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dan mempersiapkan semua."

"tapi eomma..."

"sssttt..." tatapan tajam heechul layangkan kepada sang anak tercinta. Hari ini heechul benar-benar sangat bahagia. Impian menikahkan anaknya dengan anak sahabatnya terwujud, apalagi ternyata mereka menjalin kasih, ah... rasanya heechul seperti mendapat jackpot. Hingga akhirnya heechul pamit pergi mengunjungi sahabatnya tersebut.

"yak! Aish!" Teriak namja manis yang bernama eunhyuk sambil memukuli donghae dengan nampan yang ia bawa, ia baru paham dengan apa yang terjadi setelah heechul melangkah pergi. "Kau pikir pernikahan itu mainan eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau heechul ahjumma dan eommaku bersahabat."

"Ack-yak! Berhenti! Berhenti memukuliku dan beri kesempatan aku bicara!"

Eunhyuk akhirnya berhenti memukuli donghae dan membiarkan donghae memberikan penjelasan kepada eunhyuk mengapa eommanya ingin donghae segera menikah.

Karena eomma dan appanya donghae akan pindah dan menetap di Cina, mereka takut donghae tidak ada yang mengurus. Alasan yang aneh memang, mengingat donghae sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di dorm tanpa adanya pendamping.

"lalu... bagaimana dengan pihak agensimu donghae-ssi?"

"aku juga bingung soal itu, aku juga takut super junior kena imbasnya." Donghae menghela nafas perlahan, mulai menyesali perbuatan gegabahnya.

"apa kalian lupa pemilik agensi ada disini?" Kyuhyun melirik pria tampan di sebelahnya.

"Yah! Perusahaan memang atas namaku tapi yang mengatur jalannya perusahaan tetaplah adikku, bukan aku." balas Siwon

"ah benar, tapi setidaknya siwon bisa memberikan pengertian kepada pihak agensi. Bicaralah pada adikmu yang cantik itu siwon-ah." Ujar Yesung.

"jadi... kedepannya bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menatap member boygroup itu satu persatu, meminta kepastian.

"pernikahan tetap dilangsungkan, apa kalian tidak ingat sifat heechul ahjumma bagaimana? Menolakpun tak ada gunanya. Aku yakin heechul ahjumma juga memikirkan super junior donghae-ah. Jangan khawatir." Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Donghae. Donghae setuju dengan ucapan hyungnya, eommanya tidak bisa diganggu gugat tapi ia juga merasa tak enak dengan namja manis di hadapannya ini. Donghae merasa bersalah, tapi ia tadi tak ada cara lain selain menyeret eunhyuk dalam masalahnya.

"aku akan bicara dengan eomma, kurasa. eum... siapa namamu?" Donghae menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis namja itu dan tanpa sadar membuat namja itu bersemu, "e-eunhyuk imnida."

"ah! Eunhyuk-ssi tidak setu-"

"aku setuju! Kita menikah. Aku... aku... tidak mau dijodohkan."

Semua mata menatap kaget kearah eunhyuk yang menyetujui tetap terlaksananya pernikahan ini. Ryeowook dan kibum selaku sahabat tak percaya. mereka tahu jika eunhyuk akan di jodohkan tapi jika dengan cara menikah demi membatalkan perjodohan ini bukanlah sifat eunhyuk.

"aku...tidak minta kepopularitasanmu atau kekayaanmu donghae-ssi. Kita akan melakukan pernikahan, kita jalani selama 3 bulan dan setelah itu kita becerai. Bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lekat lekat.

"apa tidak terlalu cepat 3 bulan? Itu akan membuat curiga para orangtua." Kibum menatap kedua hyungnya.

"benar kata kibum hyung, tinggal serumah sudah cukup meski tak sekamar, meski mempunyai urusan masing-masing. Setidaknya di depan orangtua kalian, kalian tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang akur. 1 tahunlah minimal, lalu kalian bercerai dengan alasan tidak mempunyai keturunan." Kyuhyun mengemukakan idenya yang segera setujui oleh donghae, ide kyuhyun memang tidak buruk tapi sepertinya eunhyuk masih memikirkannya. Mencoba meresapi ide kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian mengangguk setuju.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muehehe beri bawa ff baru, ini ff udah jadi. Klo responnya baik sama ini ff, aku lanjut post chap 2nya2 hari lagi dari sekarang. Klo responnya jelek, aku delete ini ff. Maaf klo ada typo, ide pasaran, dan semacamnya. Maunya pengen 5 chap tapi kebanyakan klo 5 chap, aku pengen bikin ffnya yg ringan ringan aja. Muehehe...

Oke see u next chap.

Beri~


	2. Chapter 2

**We Got Married**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: HaeHyuk**

 **Yaoi/Three Shoot/**

 **2/3**

 **Summarry: Donghae salah satu member boyband terkenal terpaksa menikah karena desakan ibunya.**

 **Sebelum masuk ke cerita, beri mau ucapin makasih sama BADA, BUSUNG, ARES yang udah mau bantu sama ini ff kkk kalau ada yang pernah baca ff mirip sama ini, aku emang pernah buat ff yang kaya gini judulnya 'running with supper junior'**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

2 minggu telah berlalu dan pernikahan yang di harapkan heechul benar-benar terlaksana tanpa ada kendala apapun. Heechul benar-benar hebat dalam merancang semuanya meski hampir 2 minggu penuh menyeret eunhyuk kesana-kemari, reaksi Leeteuk-eommanya eunhyuk? Tentu setuju-setuju saja.

Meski begitu, kedua mempelai tidak saling mengenal. Meskipun eunhyuk mempunyai sahabat yang kekasihnya adalah sahabat dari suaminya sekarang. Suami? Tentu saja suami, eunhyuk dan donghae sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tidak ada pesta mewah memang karena donghae yang meminta dan hanya sekelebat rekan dan sahabat yang mereka undang, lagipula donghae sedikit khawatir dengan para pencari gosip.

"bagaimana ini?" Eunhyuk berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar barunya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pintu.

"apa yang bagaimana?" Donghae yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi setelah mebersihkan badannya menatap heran ke arah eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"apa... apa... orang tua kita tidak pulang malam ini? Apa mereka menginap disini?"

"entahlah, memangnya kenapa jika menginap?"

"yaish... donghae-ssi, kita tidak mungkin tidur seranjangkan? Dan... jika kita tidak melakukan eum.. itu..." wajah eunhyuk sedikit memerah saat perkataannya mengacu kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan suami istri di malam pertama mereka, "orang tua kita pasti a-akan curiga..." ungkapnya.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan geli, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar, ia merasakan ada hawa aneh di sekitar pintu kamar. Dengan cepat donghae membuka pintu dan suara debum menandakan ada yang jatuh terdengar. Ah, ternyata insting donghae benar-benar kuat. Lihat, sekarang sang eomma dan eomma mertuanya saling bertindihan di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eomma, eommonim, jangan menguping ataupun mengintip, ini privasi pengantin baru. Hush.. hush.." Dengan tidak sopan donghae mengusir heechul dan leeteuk kemudian ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Donghae kemudian mendekati eunhyuk, mengelus kepalanya pelan, membuat wajah eunhyuk bersemu dan donghae mengambil bantal yang berada di ranjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke karpet bulu yang berada di tengah kamar, ia merebahkan dirinya disana.

"donghae-ssi, lebih baik tidur di ranjang, sangat tidak nyaman jika kau tidur di lantai." Eunhyuk yang melihat donghae tidur di karpet bulu merasa tidak enak. Meskipun sama-sama bekerja, tapi pekerjaan Donghae jauh lebih padat dibandingkam pekerjaannya.

Merasa tidak di gubris, segera saja ia mendekati donghae dengan membawa selimut. Eunhyuk membuka mulut tapi tak ada yang keluar saat ia melihat donghae yang sudah terlelap.

"ah, cepat sekali tidurnya." Eunhyuk mendengus pelan. Ah, mungkin efek lelah karena sedari pagi hingga sore mereka tidak beristirahat sama sekali, lagi pula donghae juga baru saja menyelesaikan tournya bersama suju 5 hari sebelum pernikahan, pikirnya.

Eunhyuk menatap wajah tampan donghae yang sedang tidur, wajahnya seperti bayi. sangat polos. Seketika membuat wajah eunhyuk memanas dan ada sedikit detakan lebih cepat di dadanya.

"aish, apa-apaan sih"

Eunhyuk menyelimuti donghae dengan selimut yang ia bawa dan menyusul donghae. Ia merebahkan diri di sebelah donghae. Entah kenapa eunhyuk tiba-tiba ingin tidur disamping donghae dan eunhyuk merasa nyaman di sebelah donghae, padahal eunhyuk hanya bertemu donghae saat di kafe, di acara makan malam bersama keluarga dan baru bertemu lagi hari ini tapi eunhyuk merasa berbeda, tidak seperti ia berada di dekat yesung ataupun siwon. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum terlelap.

*-We Got Married-*

Hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengantar orang tua mereka ke bandara setelah 3 hari pasca acara penikahan para orang tua menginap di rumah baru Donghae dan Eunhyuk—yang merupakan hadiah dari para orang tua. Mereka berjalan beriringan di belakang orang tua mereka tanpa bergandengan tangan. Disaat para orang tua menoleh, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk berpura-pura melakukan kegiatan layaknya suami-istri.

"Cha~ sudah waktunya eomma dan appa berangkat. Kalian baik-baik saja, kabari eomma jika kau sudah berisi." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk ragu dan Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul, semoga saja keinginan para orang tua terwujud. Heechul dan Hangeng memeluk Eunhyuk maupun Donghae bergantian.

"Apa eomma dan appa benar-benar akan ke Swiss menemui Sora nuna? Apa eomma dan appa akan lama disana?"

"Hyukkie sayang, tidak perlu takut. Kau sudah ada Donghae kan?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya pelan, meski ia sering ditinggal eomma dan appanya tapi kalau untuk waktu yang lama ia belum pernah, bukan bermaksud menganggap Donghae tidak ada tapi hanya saja... ehem... jujur saja ia belum siap dengan segala yang terjadi.

"Kami harus sayang~ baiklah, waktu kami tidak banyak, kami pergi. Donghae, jaga Eunhyuk baik-baik." Leeteuk menepuk lembut bahu menantunya.

"Ne eommonim~"

Akhirnya para orang tuapun melangkah menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan mereka. Eunhyuk, orang tuanya pergi ke Swiss sementara orang tua Donghae pergi ke Cina. Haruskah ia nanti benar-benar serumah dengan Donghae? Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih baik kembali ke rumah orang tuanya atau apartemennya atau tinggal di kafe daripada harus tinggal dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan sebelum disenggol pelan oleh Donghae.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"A-ah ne, aku na..."

"HYAAAA... ITU DONGHAE OPPAAAA...!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae dan eunhyuk. Donghae memang bodoh, ke bandara hanya dengan penyamaran minim, hanya memakai topi yang tidak menutupi wajahnya. Teriakan yeoja tadi membuat berpuluh-puluh mata menatap kearah donghae dan eunhyuk. Lalu entah darimana, fans yang awalnya hanya seorang yeoja, sekarang menjadi segerombolan yeoja yang berlari kearah donghae dan eunhyuk. Dengan reflek donghae menarik eunhyuk dan membawa lari secepat kilat. Berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat parkir, sebelum benar-benar nyawa mereka hilang. Dengan cekatan donghae dan eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil, lalu donghae menghidupkan mobilnya dan seegera tancap gas.

"hosh... fansmu benar-benar ganas." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"ah maaf, aku tak menyangka akan ada fans di bandara." Donghae melepaskan topinya dan melemparkannya ke dashboard sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Baru mendapat setengah perjalanan menuju ke kafe, mobil donghae tiba-tiba berhenti. Ah, mogok. Sepertinya donghae lupa melakukan cek rutin terhadap mobil kesayangannya.

"aku sudah hampir 5 bulan tak memakai mobil ini, maafkan aku jika seperti ini." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti akan pekerjaan donghae yang begitu padat dan jarang memakai mobilnya sendiri. Donghae lalu keluar dan membuka kap mobilnya sebelum mengutak-atik mesinnya.

Merasa bosan karena perbaikan mobil yang tak kunjung selesai, eunhyukpun memustuskan untuk melihat donghae.

"Donghae- _ssi_ , sebenarnya kau bisa membetulkan mobilmu atau tidak?" sebuah cengiran, gelengan tanpa dosa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan eunhyuk. Ini sudah satu jam lebih Donghae mengotak-atik mobilnya ternyata ia tak bisa memperbaiki. Tahu begitu eunhyuk memilih naik taksi dari bandara. Bisa dipastikan ryeowook dan kibum akan mengomelinya sesampai dia di kafe nanti.

Donghae menutup kap mobilnya, segera menghubungi entah siapa yang jelas donghae menyuruh orang tersebut mengurus mobilnya. Tanpa di sadari donghae dan eunhyuk segerombolan yeoja tak jauh dari tempat mogoknya mobil donghae mengawasi kegiatan donghae maupun eunhyuk. Meski kegiatan eunhyuk dan donghae hanya sebatas mengobrol ringan.

"UWAAAHHHH DIA MEMANG SELALU TAMPAN!"

"KYAAA DONGHAE OPPAAAA!"

"benarkah itu donghae super junior?"

"lihat saja, perhatikan foto ini..."

"HUWAAAA BENAR ITU DONGHAE OPPA!"

"DONGHAE OPPA!"

Beberapa teriakan-teriakan memekan telinga membuat donghae dan eunhyuk menoleh ke arah suara, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis donghae. Tanpa aba-aba donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan berlari secepat ia bisa. Beginilah resiko menjadi idol yang tengah naik daun. Segerombolan yeoja dengan gigihnya mengejar donghae dan eunhyuk sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil nama donghae.

"hosh... donghae-ssi... hah... bisa kita berhenti sebentarhh... haaahh?" Eunhyuk yang telah berlari sekuat tenaga mulai kehabisan nafas.

"kitahh... akan matih konyol hoshh... jika kita berhentihh.." Donghae tidak sedikit pun melonggarkan genggamannya dan tetap menarik Eunhyuk untuk berlari bersamanya.

Lari, lari, dan lari hingga akhirnya mata donghae memicing menemukan sebuah tempat yang di rasa aman. dengan kualahan eunhyuk berusaha menyeimbangi lari donghae dan donghae membawa eunhyuk kedalam gang yang sempit. Donghae memeluk eunhyuk dengan tangan kiri melingkar indah di pinggang ramping eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut eunhyuk, takut eunhyuk akan meyemprotnya. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada donghae. Sebelum protes eunhyuk melayang donghae memeluk eunhyuk semakin erat dan menatap kedalam mata eunhyuk mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Bukannya eunhyuk tak mau diam, bukan juga akan tak sadar situasi, tapi jika berdekatan dengan donghae jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan eunhyuk tak mau donghae mendengar itu. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang bisa-bisa seperti tomat.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak sadarkah ia sedari tadi donghae mengamatinya? Donghae sadar jika eunhyuk merasa malu atas sikapnya, dan Donghae menganggap hal itu manis. Wajah Eunhyuk sangat mudah memerah meski Donghae hanya menatapnya.

Sebenarnya donghae merasa tertarik dengan eunhyuk dari pandangan pertama di cafe hari itu, tapi ia tak tau cara mendekati eunhyuk bagaimana, jadi ia melakukan sedikit pemaksaan dengan caranya sendiri.

Merasa gerombolan yeoja tadi telah melewati gang tempat donghae dan eunhyuk bersembunyi, donghae membawa eunhyuk keluar dari gang sempit tersebut. Donghae menggandeng tangan eunhyuk dan berjalan beriringan dengan santai.

"aku berharap mereka tidak membalikkan badan dan mendapati kita." Donghae menoleh, menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja eunhyuk-ssi?" eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, ia masih sedikit shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"maaf, aku tak tau jika akan begini. Maafkan aku, aku tak memakai penyamaran. Haaaahhh, beginilah menjadi idol terkenal ckck." Donghae pura-pura menghela nafas dan memasang wajah lelah.

"kkkk~ kau berlebihan donghae-ssi." Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar penuturan donghae dan perubahan raut wajah kekanakan donghae. Donghae ikut tertawa pelan. Tak lama donghae memicingkan matanya, menatap sosok jangkung di depannya. Sepertinya donghae mengenal namja yang sedang berdiri didepan restoran bersama seseorang.

"ZHOUMI!"

Merasa dipanggil, namja bernama zhoumi tersebut menolehkan kepalanya beserta namja yang ada disampingnya, sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan donghae dan eunhyuk namun tampak seulas senyum dari wajah tampannya.

"yak! Tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak memanggil namaku? Jika ada fans tau bagaimana?" Zhoumi segera memarahi Donghae yang berlari ke arahnya.

"eoh? Henry?" Donghae menatap namja berpipi tembam disebelah Zhoumi.

"annyeong donghae hyung dan... istrinya donghae hyung." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ah di depannya sekarang ada henry. Penyanyi solo yang juga tengah naik daun. Dan sepertinya gosip yang beredar kedekatan antara zhoumi dan henry memang benar.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Lihat, penyamaran kalian benar-benar buruk dan mencolok." Donghae menatap keduanya dari atas sampai bawah.

"benarkah? Kami sudah dandan berjam-jam untuk kencan kami kali ini, ah tapi lebih baik kami daripada kau sama sekali tidak memakai penyamaran!"

Ah benar, donghae baru ingat jika ia melepaskan topinya di mobil dan tak memakainya lagi. Pantas saja banyak yang menatapnya dan yeoja-yeoja mengejarnya. Daripada berlama-lama berdebat tak penting dengan tiang listrik di grupnya lebih baik segera pergi daripada ia diserbu lagi oleh ELF –fans super junior. baru ia akan melangkah, teriakan nyaring terdengar.

"ITU DIA DONGHAE OPPA!"

"AAAA ADA ZHOUMI JUGA!"

Zhoumi membelalakan matanya melihat segerombolan yeoja berlari ke arah mereka.

"zhoumi! Apa yang kau lihat! Ayo lari!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dan Henry akhirnya berlari menghindari dari teriakan maut yeoja-yeoja yang memiliki tenaga super. Hingga donghae membelokkan larinya memasuki halaman rumah orang diikuti zhoumi dan henry. Bersembunyi di balik mobil yang terparkir manis di garasi sepertinya aman. Tanpa sadar donghae menggenggam erat tangan eunhyuk ketika suara derap langkah terdengar.

"ini rumah siapa donghae-ah?" Zhoumi berbisik sambil melihat sekitar.

"aku tak tau." Donghae menjawab dengan santai sambil ikut memperhatikan keadaan garasi yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"yaish! Bagaimana bisa kau tak tau eoh? Aku dan henry akan keluar, aku tak mau disangka pencuri."

"yak yak yak! Jangan dulu, yak tiang! Jangan keluar dulu!"

Meskipun teriakan donghae begitu kencang, zhoumi tetap tak menggubris teriakan donghae dan baru saja donghae menutup mulutnya. Teriakan para yeoja super sudah terdengar lagi dan sebelum ketahuan donghae menarik eunhyuk. Dengan gesit donghae menarik eunhyuk memasuki rumah yang entah milik siapa melalui pintu yang terhubung dengan garasi.

SRET SRET BUGH!

"ugh!"

"ssstt! Sepertinya ada yang berjalan mendekat." Dengan tampang polosnya donghae mengatakan itu. Tak sadarkah ia sedang menindih tubuh eunhyuk di sofa besar milik pemilik rumah? Sofa yang mewah, batin donghae meningat posisi mereka yang bisa tertutupi sandaran sofa. Ah, eunhyuk benar-benar malu! wajah eunhyuk sudah memerah sempurna, meskipun ia agak sedikit yadong dan sudah berulang kali melihat video porno tapi jika melakukan hal seintim ini dengan orang lain ia sama sekali belum pernah.

"YAH! ADA PASANGAN MESUM DI SOFA MINIE HYUNG! HYUUUNG... HYUUNG...!"

Seketika donghae dan eunhyuk bangun dari posisi mereka dan duduk dengan sopan dengan wajah memerah, ah memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan berpura-pura membetulkan pakaian.

"eoh? Donghae hyung?" Mata Donghae terbelalak menatap maknae-nya

"kyuhyun?"

"ada apa kyu teriak-teriak?"

"SUNGMIN HYUNG?!"

"hyukkie? Kalian kenapa ada disini?" Namja manis berpipi tembam dengan bibir yang lucu menatap kedua Lee dengan bingung.

"duduklah dan kami akan menjelaskan."

Eunhyuk dan donghae menceritakan mulai dari bandara sampai ia tiba di rumah sungmin, teman sekolahnya Eunhyuk dulu. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Eunhyuk dan donghae. Donghae hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kibum dan Ryeowook jika kau terjebak disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajah imutnya, Eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tasku ketinggalan di mobilnya Donghae-ssi, aku tak bisa menghubungi Kibum maupun Ryeowook."

*-We Got Married-*

Hari semakin siang ditambah dengan teriknya matahari membuat suasana hati Ryeowook dan Kibum semakin panas. Hampir tiga jam mereka berusaha menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk bahkan juga Donghae, namun tidak ada satupun jawaban dari pasangan suami istri itu. Ryeowook terus mendumel kesal dengan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu

"Aish! Kemana saja monyet kecil itu? Jika ia tak masuk kerja seharusnya dia bisa memberitahu kita." Omel Ryeowook sambil mengutak-atikkan telepon selularnya.

"Aku akan mencoba meneleponnya lagi," ujar Kibum, mengambil ponselnya. Baru saja ia akan menghubungi Eunhyuk, namja manis itu sudah memasuki kafe dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, kejadian yang tidak diduga terjadi pagi tadi membuat hariku berantakan. Aish semua ini gara-gara Donghae sialan itu!" suara tinggi Eunhyuk menyambut pendegaran Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hyukkie. Suaramu bisa membuat pelanggan kita kabur." Pernyataan Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk melirik beberapa pengunjung. Benar saja, beberapa orang melirik ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi tadi kau diantar oleh Sungmin hyung kesini? Lalu Kemana suamimu?" Tanya Kibum yang sudah melupakan amarahnya tadi. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Donghae mengambil mobilnya yang ketinggalan bersama Kyuhyun."

"Arraseo~ cha sekarang kita harus kembali bekerja. Dan kau Eunhyuk, cepat bersiap-siap." Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook mengangguk.

*-We Got Married-*

Sore menjelang, pengunjung kafe sudah lumayan sepi. Kini saatnya Eunhyuk mengepel membersihkan lantai. Saat sedang bekerja Eunhyuk masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi saat dirinya bersentuhan sangat dekat dengan Donghae. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan senyum kecil menghiasi rupa manisnya. Ryeowook dan Kibum yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar pengantin baru," batin mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari lantai yang ia pel masih basah karena ia mengepelnya asal-asalan akibat sedari tadi asik dengan lamunannya.

"Hyukkie Hyung!" terdengar suara memanggil namanya. Spontan ia mendongak, melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Namun tiba-tiba…

 _Bruk!_

"Aww!"

Kejadian yang begitu cepat. Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas Eunhyuk—menindih tubuh mungil itu. Keduanya mematung tidak bereaksi karena syok dengan kejadian tersebut. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah, merah bukan karena kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan getaran cinta, tapi karena kaget sekaligus malu dengan posisi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara Donghae yang tadi berada dibelakang kyuhyun membuat keduanya tersadar dan segera bangun dari posisinya. Donghae kaget melihat adegan yang tidak disengaja itu, ada rasa tidak suka saat melihat adegan itu.

"D-donghae ssi —" belum sempat Eunhyuk berucap, Donghae sudah menarik paksa ia keluar dari kafe. Donghae menulikan pendengarannya ketika Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil mereka. Donghae terus membawa Eunhyuk melewati beberapa toko hingga sampai di sebuah gang sepi.

"Lepaskan! Tanganku sakit!"

"ah! Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja dan... dan reflek, maaf." Donghae melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan eunhyuk, tampak merah dan eunhyuk mengusap-usapnya.

Hening...

Baik donghae maupun eunhyuk tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Donghae sendiri bingung kenapa ia langsung emosi melihat kejadian tadi. Apa ia sudah mulai bisa menerima, ah tidak maksudnya apa donghae sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada eunhyuk mengingat saat pertama kali melihat eunhyuk ia mulai tertarik?

"a-ayo pulang eunhyuk-ssi, a-aku kesini tadi berniat menjemputmu." Ucap donghae ragu-ragu, takut eunhyuk akan menolak. Tapi siapa sangka eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke kafe. Donghae yang sedari tadi mengekori eunhyuk tampak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya, ia merasa tak enak.

"m-masih sakit? Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit j-jika masih sakit."

Ryeowook dan kibum yang tak jauh dari donghae dan eunhyuk saling berpandang, mungkin menurut mereka berlebihan. Bahkan pergelangan eunhyuk sudah tidak lagi memerah, kenapa harus di bawa kerumah sakit? Kibum menyenggol ryeowook.

"aku paham, aku paham. Mungkin mereka sudah saling menyukai tapi masih malu-malu. Lihat saja beberapa bulan kedepan, mungkin kita akan mendapat kabar eunhyuk telah berbadan dua." Kibum mengangguk membenarkan ucapan ryeowook dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah donghae dan eunhyuk.

*-We Got Married-*

2 minggu sudah eunhyuk menyandang status sebagai istri dari idol ternama yaitu Lee Doghae, 2 minggu pula ia tinggal dirumah sendiri tanpa adanya donghae, donghae lebih memilih tinggal di dorm bersama teman satu grupnya ketimbang pulang. Bukan tanpa alasan donghae melakukan itu, tapi menghemat waktu mengingat jarak rumah yang ia tempati sekarang berjarak lumayan jauh dari gedung agensinya, lagipula super junior akan meluncurkan album baru. Bagi eunhyuk tidak masalah, eunhyuk tidak merasa kesepian karena kibum maupun ryeowook sering main kerumah.

"donghae sudah menghubungimu?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, lagi-lagi ryeowook menanyakan hal yang sama ke sekian kalinya. Ia sudah lelah menjelaskan, bahwa ia hanya diantar pulang lalu donghae ijin tinggal di dorm sampai kapan entah eunhyukpun tak tau dan mereka tak bertukar nomor ponsel.

"kuenya sudah matang wook dan berhentilah bertanya hal-hal yang membuat telingaku panas."

"ya, aku kan hanya ingin melihat perkembangan kalian."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, perkembangan apanya. Kamar terpisah, rumah terpisah, nomor ponsel tidak punya, bagaimana mau berkembang? Eunhyuk saja tak tau apakah donghae mempunyai rasa yang sama atau tidak.

"yesung hyung akan kemari, tak apa kan? Daripada hanya berdua."

"asal kau jangan menjadikanku semacam obat nyamuk tidak masalah. Memangnya yesung hyung tidak ada jadwal, latihan atau semacamnya?"

"entahlah, aku hanya memberi tau jika aku dirumahmu untuk menemanimu lalu dia bilang dia akan kemari."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, _andai saja donghae seperti itu..._ pikirnya tanpa sadar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung sudah duduk di sofa bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya, berusaha tidak menggubris pasangan yang berada di depannya. Yesung memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Dia berbicara dengan intonasi yang lembut dan pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut temannya dengan sayang, seluruh gesturnya menggambarkan seberapa sayang Yesung pada Ryeowook. Dan jujur saja, semua hal itu membuat Eunhyuk iri. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dia memasang earphone dan menyetel lagu dengan volume tinggi dari iPod-nya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang ingin menggoda Eunhyuk, lagu-lagu yang terputar adalah lagu bertemakan cinta semua, salah satunya adalah lagu yang dibuat oleh suaminya yang berjudul Still You. Eunhyuk mengerang pelan lalu melemparkan iPodnya ke tempat kosong disampingnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook kaget atas perlakuannya yang tiba tiba itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hanya lapar." ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan ke dapur. Lagi-lagi eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas, sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan belakangan ini. Hanya karna Ryeowook dan Kibum sering bermesraan dengan member satu timnya Donghae, dia jadi uring-uringan. Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal dan memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich untuk kedua tamunya. _Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung sudah berbaik hati mau menemaniku disini, aku tidak boleh begini,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Setelah selesai membuat roti isi telur dan daging dan membawakannya pada dua tamunya, Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan mereka. Disaat yang sama pintu depan terbuka dan Donghae masuk dengan santainya. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat melihat penampilan suaminya. Dengan rambut kecokelatan dan distyle keatas, Donghae terlihat 100x lebih tampan.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menyapa Donghae yang langsung disambut senyum lebar namja bermata sendu itu. Eunhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah tampan suaminya.

Donghae menatapnya sekilas lalu sibuk berbincang dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk tertegun. Apakah suaminya baru saja menghiraukannya? Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya, "Donghae-ssi," ia mencoba memanggil namja itu namun tidak ada respon, dia mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada respon sampai Ryeowook menyenggol Donghae. _Mungkin suaraku terlalu pelan,_ pikir Eunhyuk lalu berusaha tersenyum, "Kau lapar? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu-"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa pakaian saja." Potong Donghae yang langsung berlalu melewati Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk sama sekali seakan Eunhyuk hanya angin lalu.

Dada Eunhyuk sesak. Dipaksa menikah tapi malah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ryeowook dan Yesung tahu bagaimana sakitnya Eunhyuk hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya. Eunhyuk kembali duduk di sofa, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Donghae kembali ke ruang tamu dengan tas hitam, lalu segera berpamitan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah...itu... setelah ini ada latihan menari jadi-"

"Latihan menari sudah selesai dari tadi dan tidak ada latihan hingga besok, Donghae-ah." potong Yesung dan menatap adiknya tajam. "Kau bahkan tidak punya jadwal hari ini. Apa kamu tidak mau tinggal sebentar atau setidaknya sekedar menanyakan kabar dari seseorang yang kau nikahi?" lanjutnya lagi.

Donghae hanya menatap hyungnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Saat dia mau berbicara, Eunhyuk berdiri dan menatap tajam suaminya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh." Eunhyuk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung, "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, aku mohon pulang. Berikan saja kunci padanya." Ucapnya singkat lalu mengambil jaket dan bersiap untuk keluar saat ditahan suaminya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tangannya memegang erat lengan Eunhyuk, tatapannya khawatir dan...takut.

Eunhyuk menatapnya sinis dan menampikan tangannya, "Apa urusanmu?" nadanya tajam dan sangat sinis. Tidak hanya Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung pun kaget dengan sikap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang biasanya manis bisa sesinis ini.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk membanting pintu dan pergi menjauh. Dia benar benar kesal dengan sikap suaminya itu. "Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku lagi!" dia mendengus lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu berharap... Mungkin memang pernikahan ini hanya pelarian..." gumamnya pelan. Dia kembali menghela nafas.

 _Tik_.

Eunhyuk merasakan tetesan air di puncak kepalanya. Dia membelalakan mata dan mendongak keatas, "Oh, jangan bilang..." lalu tetesan air berikutnya jatuh, diikuti dengan hujan yang besar mengguyur bumi.

"Oh, bagus. Patah hati memang identik dengan hujan, bukan? Sangat drama. Selanjutnya apa? Donghae datang membawa payung untuk menjemputku karna khawatir? Oh, yang benar saja!" rutuknya kesal. Dia menendang sebuah batu lalu mendengus kesal.

Dia tidak berteduh. Dia membiarkan dirinya kehujanan dan tetap berjalan tanpa arah. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Dadanya masih sesak. Otaknya masih memainkan adegan dimana Donghae tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huweee kecepetan ya alurnya kkkk sengaja /plak huehehe maap klo kecepetan. Ini chap 2 udah aku dataaanggg yeayyy! Saya agak cemas sama chap 2, sebenernya takut buat post, takut kecepeten lagi huhu, takut gak sesuai ekspetasi yang kalian baca u,u

But...

Makasih atas kritik, saran, dan dukungannya...

Aku gak balas review yak, tapi aku baca kok review kalian.

 **Thanks to : babyhyukee, Arum Junnie, wnurutami, Guest, kim hyun soo, Rara, isroie106, Xiao yueliang, RezyK,Mios**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku balas review chap 2 disini saja ne?

 **Isroie106** : ini sudah datang chap 3 nya

 **NowMe** : ini sudah di lanjut ^^

 **Ryeota yamandharlie** : kecepetan ya? Gamau panjang panjang sih bikinnya /g

 **Zia yeoja** : princess? Haha dia Queen, Queen di hatinya donghae /eaa

 **Cho leokyu07** : sama~ aku juga kangen apalagi kemaren mereka abis ketemu aaaa trus selca aaaa senengnya aaaa. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

 **Xiao yueliang** : ini sudah di lanjut ^^

 **Eunhyukuke** : hayoloh hayolohhh apa yg terjadi ya kkk, ini chap terakhir, pasti udah tau jawabannya ^^

 **Fine** : makasih

 **Arum Junnie** : ini sudah di lanjut.

 **We Got Married**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: HaeHyuk**

 **Yaoi/Three Shoot/**

 **3/3**

 **Summarry: Donghae salah satu member boyband terkenal terpaksa menikah karena desakan ibunya.**

 **Sebelum masuk ke cerita, beri mau ucapin makasih sama BADA, BUSUNG, ARES yang udah mau bantu sama ini ff kkk kalau ada yang pernah baca ff mirip sama ini, aku emang pernah buat ff yang kaya gini judulnya 'running with supper junior'**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang, lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan, hujan masih membasahi jalan dan dirinya. Eunhyuk sadar dirinya sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

"-ssi! Eunhyuk-ssi!"

sayup-sayup Eunhyuk mendengar suara Donghae. Namja manis itu terkekeh."Sungguh drama jika benar dia menghampiriku disini," ujarnya lirih. "Bodoh, harusnya aku tidak perlu tertalu terbawa perasaan. D-dari awal..hiks pernikahan ini memang dilakukan hanya untuk menggagalkan perjodohan saja," setetes, dua tetes. Hingga membuat sungai kecil diwajahnya, Eunhyuk terus menangis. Tanpa menyadari namja tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Eunhyuk-ssi," ujar namja tampan itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh kaget. Itu Donghae. Kenapa namja itu ada disini? Apa ia mencari dirinya? Oh, ia tidak ingin kembali terbawa perasaan. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Donghae-ssi?" tanyanya. Datar dan dingin. Dan itu tidak membuat Donghae nyaman dengan nada bicaranya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, dirinyalah yang salah disini. Jadi dirinya yang harus mengalah.

"A-Aku ingin minta maaf," jawab Donghae pelan.

"Tidak ada hal yang harus dimaafkan. Pergilah, aku tahu kau sibuk," Eunhyuk membalas dengan dingin. Ia memutar tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Donghae menahan tangannya.

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Eunhyuk-ssi!" seru Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Harusnya ia senang mendengar pernyataan dari Donghae. Tapi,kenapa namja itu terdengar ragu?

"Aku tak perlu rasa kasihan darimu, Donghae-ssi. Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan menghancurkan pernikahan ini. Kau bebas melakukan urusanmu, dan aku bebas melakukan urusanku," Eunhyuk menghentakkan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian yang menatap punggung Eunhyuk sendu.

*-We Got Married-*

Sejak kejadian dijalan tadi, Donghae kembali kerumahnya dan membatalkan acara perginya. Memang dari awal tidak ada tujuan yang pasti, ia hanya ingin keluar rumah untuk menghindari Eunhyuk. Ia sungguh malu karena perbuatannya saat tanpa sengaja dirinya menyakiti Eunhyuk karena cemburu. Cemburu? Ya, Donghae sadar bahwa ia cemburu pada maknae nya karena telah berada diposisi intim seperti itu. Walaupun dirinya tahu kalau itu tidak sengaja.

Waktu seakan-akan mengejeknya. Rasanya baru saja Yesung dan Ryeowook pamit untuk pulang dan sekarang sudah tengah malam? Apa dirinya melamun selama itu?

 _ **Cklek**_

Donghae segera menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Eunhyuk pulang.

Eunhyuk pulang!

... Dan ia tidak sendiri.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa pulang tengah malam begini?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik dan tersenyum pada namja disampingnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah," ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Saranghae," sang namja yang tak diketahui Donghae namanya itu mencium kening istrinya.

"Nado saranghae," balas Eunhyuk.

Belum selesai rasa kesal Donghae karena namja asing itu mencium istrinya, ia harus dikejutkan oleh jawaban yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Tangan Donghae mengepal keras. Ia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berjalan seolah-olah dirinya tidak ada disana, dan menarik tangan namja manis itu.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Eunhyuk dingin.

Wajah Donghae mengeras. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Aku tanya siapa namja itu, Lee Eunhyuk!?" bentaknya. Mata eunhyuk memanas. Baru kali ini dirinya dibentak seseorang dan itu oleh orang yang kini menempati hatinya.

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan, itu bukan urusanmu Donghae-ssi! Jangan berlaku seperti kau benar-benar suamiku!" Eunhyuk balas berteriak atas pertanyaan Donghae. Dadanya naik turun saat mengatakannya. Ia lelah. Kenapa Donghae tidak membiarkan dirinya melakukan apa yang telah 'suami'nya lakukan?

"Tapi pada nyatanya aku memang suamimu, Eunhyuk-ssi! Tidak sepantasnya kau pulang selarut ini tanpa mengabariku!" cengkraman pada tangan Eunhyuk menguat membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. "Aku menyukaimu, dan aku akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini entah itu setahun, sepuluh tahun bahkan seratus tahun kemudian! Dan aku juga tidak perduli kau sudah punya kekasih, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Kau milikku, Eunhyuk-ah," dalam sekali tarikan Eunhyuk jatuh kedalam pelukan Donghae. Membiarkan sang namja manis yang berada dalam pelukkannya memproses keadaan yang ada.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Donghae lekat. "K-Kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pipi namja cantik itu dan menatapnya lembut. "Ya, sejak pertama aku melihatmu," jawaban Donghae membuat tangis Eunhyuk pecah. Ia langsung berhambur kedalam pelukkan suaminya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Donghae-ssi, hiks."

"Hey, kita sepasang suami istri. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan formal? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun. Ah, bagaimana dengan yeobo? Atau oppa?" goda Donghae. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

"Yakk, aku bukan yeoja!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kumohon jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu disini," Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae kesal.

"Dasar mesum!"

*-We Got Married-*

Eunhyuk keluar kamar mandi dengan ragu. Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur satu kamar. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi satu hari ini. Ini seperti mimpi.

Eunhyuk melangkah pelan kearah kasurnya dan suaminya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan teleponnya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Santai sekali dia. Sedangkan dirinya begitu gugup disini. Tunggu, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti seorang gadis saat malam pertama ? Eunhyuk menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Donghae menaruh ponselnya disamping tempat tidurnya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah berada disampingnya. "Err, Eunhyuk-ah, aku mau bertanya," Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "S-Siapa namja yang mengantarmu pulang tadi?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memiringkan wajahnya. "Maksudmu Junsu? Ah, ia sepupuku. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu tadi," jawabnya.

"Sepupu? Lalu kenapa harus bilang saranghae segala?" Donghae seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. Lihatlah kini ia seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang permennya diambil.

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Mungkin karena kami saling mencintai?" Goda Eunhyuk.

"Yakk! Kau milikku, dank kau tidak boleh mencintai orang lain selain diriku!" serunya posesif. Eunhyuk tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau menggoda Donghae adalah suatu hiburan baginya. Tahu begitu ia akan lebih sering menggoda ikan mesum itu.

Belum selesai Eunhyuk tertawa, namja manis itu kaget ketika suaminya mendorongnya untuk berbaring dikasurnya dengan posisi Donghae diatasnya. Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. "Sudah puas tertawa? Sekarang waktunya aku menagih malam pertama kita, Hyukkie-ah," Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah dibawahnya seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lalu mengangguk. Keduanya tersenyum. Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka secara perlahan. Mereka terus berciuman sampai pada akhirnya malam pertama merekapun terjadi hari itu juga.

*-We Got Married-*

Sebulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu cepat bagi pengantin baru dan segera memiliki anak. Anak? Ah, kalian tidak salah dengar. Pagi tadi Donghae menemukan Eunhyuk pingsan didalam kamar mandi dan langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Lalu menelepon seluruh keluarganya dan seluruh anggota Super Junior saking paniknya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa sang ibu dan ayahnya berada di cina dan sang mertua berada di swiss

"Selamat Donghae-ssi, kau akan segera menjadi ayah. Eunhyuk-ssi positif hamil tiga minggu," ujar sang dokter sambil menyalami Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang disampingnya. "Terima kasih, Chagi," ucapnya sambil mencium kening sang istri dengan lembut.

"Karena ini kehamilan pertama pada tubuh namja, mohon benar-benar dijaga kesehatannya. Ah, satu lagi, kalau bisa olahraga malamnya dibatasi," ucapan sang dokter membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Apa tidak bisa kami melakukannya dengan durasi seperti biasa tanpa membahayakan anak kami?" sungguh, pertanyaan Donghae terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Dan itu membuahkan tawa dari sang dokter.

Heechul yang baru sampai, memukul kepala anaknya dengan keras. "Yakk, dasar mesum! Awas saja sampai menantu dan cucuku tersayang kenapa-kenapa akibat ulahmu! Kulempar kau keluar bumi!"

Donghae merenggut sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Hyukkie bisa hamil juga itu 'kan hasil kerja kerasku," balas Donghae.

Sontak membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu tertawa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah menundukkan wajahnya daritadi menahan malu. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

"Awas kau, ikan mesum. Lihat saja dirumah nanti," rutuknya dalam hati.

 **END**

Chanchan... part terakhir datang... saya gamau banyak bacot yah. Makasih yg udah support terus..


End file.
